The Other Side of the Mirror
by The FireFox
Summary: Like Rei before her, Mariah has left the White Tigers. She is gone but not forgotton. Six years have passed since the show. Now the BladeBreakers must face the Sirens Team, a team without a past or identity. r/m and other couples.
1. Default Chapter

Fire Fox- Hey people! This is my first Beyblade fic, and since I haven't seen all the episodes, I really have no idea what I am doing. In fact I have only seen a couple of episodes but thought I would give a fanfic a try neways! I would appreciate ne help and reviews. I seriously hope this doesn't turn out as bad as I think it will. Like I said ne help would be great.

Raven- And you need all the help you can get, stupid girl!

Fire Fox- Shut up, you have no fan girls to protect you in the Beyblade Section. Hehehe! They couldn't give a crap what happens to you, so there!

Raven-……

Fire Fox- That's what I thought. 

Disclaimer- No diving. No diving in an empty pool. No diving.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

NOW

THE FIRE FOX DAZEDLY PRESENTS:

The Other Side of the Mirror

Chapter One: Broken Promises

"Galux, scratch attack NOW!" 

"Galeon, dark lightening." 

Mariah unknowingly held her breath as the two beyblades collided for a final attack, creating a giant dusk cloud. Mariah strained her eyes to see through the dusk and willed her beyblade to still be spinning. Both beyblades where still spinning shakily.

Mariah's was the first to go down. She lowered her eyes to the ground; she couldn't bring herself to look Lee in the eyes. Not after losing another battle, she felt the sadness well up in her like a storm ready to rain hard. She couldn't remember the last time she had won a match against anyone. She picked up her pink beyblade, felling every nook and cranky in her hands. Taking strength in the fact that the beyblade remained the same, though it was the only that hadn't changed. She stared hard at the figure of the bit beast on her top.

"Another loss, Mariah. This had better not keep up, or we might be forced to drop you from the team," Lee said.

Mariah gave a funny look to Lee. _The warning had more threat the first couple of years_ the girl thought bitterly. 

A sigh escaped from the girl, "It is not like I mean to be weak or loss_, _it is just…" she trailed off, "I am going to go take a shower."

"Mariah," Kevin started to go after her but Gary stopped him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Gone, after all these years he is still gone she thought looking up at the sky. She seemed so alone. _We had promised but… _She shifted her thoughts to thoroughly brushing her long, wet hair. 

They had promised to 'hang out' and still be friends after their fight, but Lee had put a stop to that. But they still kept in touch, secretly. Well, more likely Lee just turned his head. Even though he hated Rei for betraying the White Tigers team, he feared losing another teammate even more. However times and people change.

She missed Rei more and more with each passing of the sun, although she would never admit it to herself, let alone her teammates. But that was not all the troubled Mariah tonight.

The cold, distant stars seemed to sneer at the girl's weakness and the moon looked down condescendingly at the lovesick girl. She had the promised herself to become the best beyblader she could become. To be strong and respected in the boy's sport, she had never really dreamed of being the _best_ but a named to be reckoned with. It had seemed like the promise was within her grasp once Galux had befriended her, but that was years ago. Now….

Mariah shifted in her bed even more sleep still eluded her. _Well at least tomorrow is a day off from training _she thought on a lighter note.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The sunlight drifted down on the sleeping girl; she had been left to sleep while her teammates had gone into town. They had known she didn't sleep very well and her game had been more off than usual the past couple of days, so they had thought it best for her to sleep late.

But they were not the only ones thinking about the girl, a pair of jade green eyes sat staring at the girl from the foot of her bed. It sat waiting and watching the girl with its tail switching methodically back and forth, to and fro. It must have some purpose in mind, but then again maybe it didn't. No telling how long the creature had been sitting looking at the girl. Her teammates had left more than five hours ago; of course none of them could stop the creature in its mind. Nor could Galeon, Galux, or the others stop the small fox-like creature if it had truly wanted to hurt the girl. But it didn't want to hurt Mariah, it was just curious. _Perhaps? _It remained its silent visual of the girl and twitching its tail.

No telling even how the creature got in the room: all the doors and window were tightly shut. Suddenly, the fox's ears shot back against its head, and the thing started to snarl as if it had come across something rank. _Weak!_

Galux hissed at the fox's appraisal of its own master from its beyblade. _My master is nothing if not strong!_

The fox gave it a lupine smile. It seemed to raise an eyebrow at the bit beast's loyalty to its master. Its tail switched from side to side as if debating something important. Finally it returned to its visual of the girl.

Mariah stretched only to become aware of the sapphire eyes surveying her at the foot of her bed. There was something unnerving about that stare; it was as if the creature was staring through her soul.

Suddenly it turned its head to the window as if it heard something unknown to Mariah. It jumped off the bed to the floor in a fighting stance, barring its fangs and crouching ready to pounce. Then it must have heard the same thing again, it gave Mariah a last fleeting glance and left.

"Okay that was weird."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mariah felt the sun flow all over her body and beyblade. She drifted through the forest with nowhere in particular in mind. She tried to lose herself with the wood. She tried to forget her past within the shrine of green. All the green reminded her of the creature's cold jade eyes. She shivered despite the golden sun flooding everything in the forest. _'What was that creature? And what was it doing in my room?'_ She wondered her way to a favorite spot of hers. A beautiful stream running between a bank of boulders, there was no place better to be on a sunny day. 

Though the years may not have been kind to Mariah herself, it more than made up for that through its kindness to her form. People had always said that at age twelve she had been cute, but the 'cuteness' had fled the last six years, leaving pure unadulterated beauty. Her long dawn tinted hair had grown darker of the years. She still had her honey brown eyes that had been known to lure guys to defeat in the arena. 

"Grrrwwllll."

Mariah was quickly pulled from her thoughts by a noise. A dog stood growling at her like it was ready to attack at any given minute. _Correction _thought Mariah _not just a dog, but a huge ugly dog_. Mariah had never really been partial to dogs, but this _thing_ was hideous even for a dog. 

"What is it NOW, Hy?"

Mariah detected movement from a rock. The owner of the voice made its way around to the stream. 

"Don't tell me you found another oh-so ferocious turtle? Or perhaps….a girl?" The voice ended in surprise.

Mariah stood staring at another girl. She was a little over five foot tall, not what one would consider beautiful. Her layered auburn hair fell down to her shoulder blades. Dark brown eyes tried to follow the line of vision of the gargoyle. She closed the distant between her and Mariah in slow steps. Mariah was suddenly more afraid of the master than the beast. She couldn't move her eyes away from those dark eyes.

Suddenly the girl was in front of Mariah. She bent down and picked up a stick by Mariah's foot and threw it over her shoulder where the dog protected the girls from the vicious twig.

"Sorry about that, hope Hy didn't scare you too much. She would never really hurt any one. Actually, she is something of a bloody coward. Hy thinks she is a cat and has a habit of running away from a Chihuahua."

"That's okay," Mariah gasped, "I'm Mariah."

"Oh, that's nice." The girl gave the impression that she wanted nothing more to do with Mariah as she turned to leave.

"And you are?" Mariah asked suddenly wanting to get to know the strange girl.

"You can call me A.S. for now."

"Is that all you have for a name, initials?" Mariah demanded.

"No," the girl laughed, "but that is what my friends call me…among other things. But if you want to get technical you can call me A of S.

"So what are you doing out here?" the girl asked.

"I really don't know," Mariah trailed off, looking at the image of the moon that still hung high in the sky, although it was noon.

"You know that the ancients used to think that the Moon was stronger than the Sun, because the Moon could be seen both day and night. While the Sun only at the day. It is ironic, no?" A.S. said figuring what Mariah was looking at with not moving her gaze from the stream. 

"Perhaps you are looking for your own moon? What did your teammates do when they wanted to become stronger?" A.S. asked Mariah without looking at the girl.

"He left." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Fire Fox- So how was it? More fluffy stuff to come if you really want it. I have always had the greatest respect for Mariah, well what I have seen of her. So this fic will be centered on her and Rei too.

Raven- You couldn't write fluffy if your life deepened on it. Need I remind you who laughed at _Titanic_?

Fire Fox- *hits Raven with a rolling pin* Shut up you! Please review and give any suggestions that you can think of, please. Hopefully they are nice suggestions! 

Thanks to Celebistar for proof-reading. Hopefully I found all the spelling mistakes that she told me about, or maybe none at all…Neways

I love Raven. See ya.


	2. Shattered Dreams

Fire Fox- Raven! Guess what?!

Raven- Shut up, stupid girl.

Fire Fox- I got eight whole reviews!

Raven- I didn't know that they gave out half reviews.

Fire Fox- *hits Raven with _The Folder Of Knowledge_* Some people never learn. Neways...thanks to all who reviewed. 

Raven- I don't see why blue haired boy gets all the fan girls. I think I am much better than him.

Fire Fox- Of course you do. Now shut your mouth so I can begin my fic. Newayz, I love you. 

Raven- Sigh *sinks into a deeper state of depression*

Disclaimer- Join the army! Travel the world, Meet interesting people, and kill them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

NOW

THE FIRE FOX DAZEDLY PRESENTS:

The Other Side of the Mirror

Chapter Two: Shattered Dreams

"I don't think that I am _ever_ going to get any better," sighed Mariah, as she looked down at her lifeless beyblade. The beyblade seemed to have a faded a little with all the outdoor practices she as been having. She couldn't help but feel a surge of self-pity at the thought that it had been two months since she left the White Tigers, and she still hadn't won a battle yet.

__

Really, what was the point of going through all the trouble of having to explain to Lee and the others about leaving if I am not getting any better?

Her leaving wasn't something she liked to think about, but she just had to leave. She felt like she was dragging the White Tiger's name down. Now that she was gone the Tigers could start winning again. Of course, Lee had tried to say that she wasn't a problem, but she had seen through his act.

"Of course you are getting better, Mariah," a voice laughed, interrupting her thoughts. "It's just that I have had more training than you, and my beyblade has been costumed designed for my bit-beast. Once Antigonê gets back from where-ever she is, she promised that she would tweak your beyblade."

Mariah found the explanation logical, but she still didn't like it. _A good Beyblader shouldn't really on a faulty beyblade for an excuse. Besides I never had any problems with it before. _

"Do you not know where Antigonê went? I mean what kind of team are you if you don't know where your teammates are?" demanded Mariah, changing the subject.

"A trusting one," the girl smiled. The girl really knew how to rub Mariah's fur the wrong way and enjoyed nothing more than doing the latter. 

"Whatever, Brittney."

Brittney only smiled and ran her fingers through her blonde hair. _A trusting team is right, why else would you be here if we didn't trust Antigonê?_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kai sat off to the side while Rei and Tyson trained with Max on the sidelines ready to take on whoever won the round. The team had really improved from their younger years. They had been considered the world champs back when they were younger, but that was years ago. They still tried to improve their techniques after all there was a new world tournament every year. And if each passing year there was another world champion team.

Kai opened the letter Mr. Dickson had sent the team. Kai smirked with interest at the contents of the letter. _This will be an interesting_.

The letter contained information on the Southern Belle Tournament. It was an innovational hosted by the Rockavelts, an old money family, in various states of the southern America every four years. This year it was the 50th Anniversary of the competition. Actually it could be considered a competition just to get invited. The Southern Belle was known for only letting the best of the best try for a shot of competing. All the teams would want to prove themselves worthy of battling for the grand prize. 

Kai scanned the names and rosters of the teams that could purpose a challenge to the BeyBreakers. A couple of teams actually caught Kai's eyes. The first was the Ethereal team- Kai had a personal thing to settle with the team captain of that team and looked forward to that battle. The All Stars could possibly hold a threat with their improved technology, but they had beaten them once and could again. Other teams that had won the World championship before and after the BeyBreakers scattered the list. 

The White Tigers team also caught Kai's eye, not because he thought them a threat but because of their roster. Rei's friend wasn't there. Kai knew of the fierce loyalty the White Tigers had and was somewhat surprised. _Actually it should really be no surprise at all_, thought Kai_, from what I heard she was really losing it._

Kai's eyes skimmed down the rest of the list. Only one other team caught his dark eye, the Siren Team. He had never heard of that particular team before, which surprised the silent one. He prided himself on his knowledge of beyblades and other teams, well it was _one_ of the things he prided himself.

He looked through the team roster to see if he could find any familiar names. Teams were always changing names, so it could possibly be another team that had just changed managers and had gotten a new name.

__

Antigonê Sophcles, Allenbe Guns, Brittney Moiré, and Mariah Ocelot. All those names seem familiar but I can't place them with a team. Oh well, they must not be very good, but I will have some research done on them just in case. Well, well it looks like Rei's little friend found a new team after all.

Kai got up and went to talk to Kenny._ Perhaps the computer guy will have heard of these girls or at least he can look them up on the Internet._

"I wonder what was so important about that letter," Tyson wondered out loud while his eyes followed the arch his beyblade made through the air. He watched Dragoon land with a thud some odd feet away and ran off to get it.

"I dunno, why don't you go ask him," Rei sarcastically said after he sent Tyson's beyblade flying through the air.

"I am sure it must be good if it interested Kai enough to get up out of his favorite chair," smiled Max. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I just don't understand this," cried Kenny, "It is as if the people never existed before this week! Dizzy look harder."

"Well, if you want to do this yourself, Kenny. I can just see you with your water wings surfing the Internet."

"I am sorry Dizzy," sighed Kenny, "but why aren't we able to find any files on the Sirens? Even if they changed team names, there should be information on the team members themselves."

"Well, what is keeping you?" demanded a cold voice.

"It's not that easy, Kai! Dizzy and I have been trying for the last five hours, but nothing! Even the official BBA site has no information on them!"

"You tell him, Chief."

"Try harder. They couldn't have just appeared."

"Really? Now that explains a lot," said Dizzy.

"Teams don't just suddenly appear and get admitted into the Southern Bell tournament. They MUST have some past," yelled Kai.

"I KNOW THAT KAI! But the only info on them is this!" yelled Kenny, shoving the computer screen in Kai's face.

"Kai, I never knew how handsome you are up-close," teased Dizzy, a bit surprised at Kenny's outburst.

The screen only displayed this:  


"Well, why don't you try the bit beasts?"

"Don't you think I have tried that? Type, Attack, Defense, Agility, Past Owners, Specialty Moves, and Experience levels all come up blank. Seriously Kai, I have tired everything in the book."

By than the rest of the team had their ears pressed against the door (literally) trying to figure what was going on with Kenny and Kai.

"I wonder what team has got the Chief and Kai all riled up?" pondered Tyson.

"I am pretty sure that is what each of us is wondering," spat Rei.

"Come on, Rei. Don't bite Tyson's head off. He was just wondering the same thing as us," pleaded Max.

"Whatever," Rei said.

Back in the room the temperature was still rising.

"Even Mariah's past has been erased! I tried looking up her past teams, but it came up blank. We KNOW she was part of the White Tigers. In fact, Rei fought against her in the Asia Tournament! I looked up all the recorders at the BBA Website and it is as if she never existed."

"I know I have heard of those names somewhere, though," insisted Kai, "They must have some sort of past. Everyone has a past."

"That is the strange thing about it, everyone I talked to _knows_ the names, but they don't _know_ where or how they know the names," sighed Kenny. "What I don't understand is why Mariah's stats came up blank. It's like she never existed till this point. The battle at the Asia Tournament never happened. I even looked around at outside and underground resources- all came up with zip.

"Only the top officials at the BBA has the power to hide a beybladers past in the official records. Even then the circumstances must be very special for them to alter the official records," said Kenny. 

"But even the CEO of the BBA can't alter the magazines and newspapers," Dizzy said putting her 10 gigabytes in.

"Something tells me anything concerning the Sirens is going to be special," replied Kai ominously. 

Rei straightened up at the last mention of Mariah's name. _He_ would not site around and listen to _her_ history, which he knew existed thank-you-very-much. He proudly walked away from door, as if he would never be caught dead ease dropping on the team's captain and strategist's private talk. His presence quickly informed Tyson and Max that he wanted nothing to do with them at this moment.

Max and Tyson merely shrugged at their friend's strange behavior. He had been this way for a long time, now. In fact, he would clam up like this every now and then.

They suddenly jumped back from the door, as Kai walked out and gave them a you-are-so-stupid look.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rei went back to his room and shut the door. The sun was slowly fading from the sky, leaving only darkness and emptiness in its stead.

In all reality, he shouldn't get so worked up over Mariah. But what had made her leave the White Tigers? And what kind of mess was she in? Rei sighed at the hopelessness of his minds questions.

He opened his laptop and logged into his e-mail account. He opened a letter dated three years ago. He didn't logically know why he kept this letter. It had caused him so much pain of the years. And it still did. Every time he re-reads it, it opened up old and new sores to his heart.

This letter was the reason he knew it was stupid to be worried about Mariah. This letter that made him stop caring.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fire Fox- Hey I finally got another chapter done! Yay-ness. Wow, isn't this chapter all mysterious and interesting? I bet people are really wondering what the letter was all about. 

Raven- Not really. Neway, what kind of name is Anti-gone?

Fire Fox- IT'S NOT ANTI-GONE!!!!!! It's An-tig-go-nê. 

Raven- Stupid girl, what about Mariah's last name? I really don't think she is a small jungle cat.

Fire Fox- FINE! I just didn't know her last name and forgot to ask Queenie. And Ocelot seemed to fit Mariah's personality. I can't help it if I am not perfect like some people think they are! Besides, what would you know!

Factoid- Um…Double F, who are you talking to?

Fire Fox- *Looks around frantically* Where in the crap did Raven go?

Factoid- He ripped some picture of a blue-haired boy off of a random fan-girl and took Shadow and the GenoBreaker.

Fire Fox- Raven!!! Get back here! You had better not be doing what I think you are going to do! Because if you are, you can't even imagine what I am imagining that I will do to you! *runs after Raven& Co.*

Factoid- Okay 0.o Please be kind and review. Thanks to all those who did. And thanks to Queenie for helping out! Double F is to lazy to look up all the names or she would thank you personally. She hopes that you will all continue to keep reading. Neways…buBye.


	3. Reflections of Me& You

Fire Fox- *pulls Ravin by the ear with a sulking Shadow trailing behind him*

Raven- Let go of me NOW!

Fire Fox- You were going after Kai and after I told you to wait till AFTER I finished my story! What were you going to do with him?

Raven- Like you can't guess stupid girl. *aside to Shadow* See if all those fan-girls think he is so cute after we fire a charged particle gun at him^.^ I love destruction.

Fire Fox- And what about his Dranzer? Umm..how were you going to handle it?

Shadow- Rfffgggg (I was going to bite its head off. Yum…fried chicken, I mean phenix.)

Fire Fox- *calmly* I am so glad you were prepared. It all makes so much sense now. AND HOW WAS I SUPPOSE TO FILL HIS SLOT ON THE BLADE-BREAKERS IF YOU HAD SUCCEEDED IN OFFING HIM!!!!!

Raven- Errrr…

Fire Fox- 'R. I am a peeved pirate Fire Fox. You will be punished.

Disclaimer: When you put 'THE' and 'IRS' together, it forms 'THEIRS'. Coincidence? I think not?

**__**

y F ¢ § y F ¢ § y F ¢ § y F ¢ § y F ¢ § y F ¢ § y F ¢ § y F ¢ § y F ¢ § y F ¢ § y F ¢ § y F ¢ 

****

NOW

THE FIRE FOX SWASHBUCKLING-LY PRESENTS: 

The Other Side of the Mirror

Chapter Three: Reflections of You& Me

Mariah stared at the stars from her seat on the roof of the hotel. From her seat, Mariah could see both the constellations of people and groups of stars. 

She looked down at the people running in and out of the hotel's lobby. Couples were going on a moonlight stroll, young girls going to the bar, and young guys going to test out the night's luck with their pick-up lines. The un-successful would probably come back around eleven, while there is no telling when the successful will be back.

__

They at least have to return before ten in the morning, smiled Mariah bitterly to herself, _or they will have to pay for another day._

Mariah continued to look at the people below her, unbeknownst to them. She laughed as a group of teenagers stormed out of the hotel. Apparently the hotel had given away their room, because they had not arrived on time. _Oh well, that's what happens._

Mariah and the rest of the Sirens had just barely made it to the hotel at the appointed time. They had all under-estimated Brittney's love of shopping and Allenbe's love of all things male. They had made great time sticking to the back-roads, but once they entered the city Brittney's nose of sales and Allenbe's wandering eyes had kept Mariah and Antigonê on their toes.

The group of teenagers shouted something about being beybladers and other things indicating their self-importance. The other people outside just rolled their eyes and continued with their lives. During the Southern Belle Tournament, cities were always over saturated with beybladers.

Looking down at the commotion, Mariah sighed. Her stomach had been tied in knots just **_thinking_** about beyblading again. She didn't want to let her new team down, but she just wasn't sure. What if she was pitted against her old team, the White Tigers? How could she face Lee? What would Lee think of her? What if she had to face HIM again? She didn't think she could handle even being that close to him again, not after…. All her resolve might crumble away.

Her own mind was as scattered with questions and doubts as the celestial body above was filled with stars. She couldn't help but sigh again as thoughts of beyblading lead to thoughts of the White Tigers, which lead to another person: the author of the letter, which she held in her hand.

The letter had obviously been read a lot of times. Creases, smudges, small rips, and water stains danced across the pages. Mariah's heart tightened as she re-read the letter for a countless time. She really didn't need the letter anymore, for she had memorized it by heart. Yet, to her, it represented the need to move on and that things are not always what they appear. She had thought that they were happy, but Mariah had been grievously wrong. She had also thought he was a gentlemen, but he didn't have the nerve to say anything to her face. He had pretended to be happy, and then wrote her this letter. He didn't even have the decency to give it to her personally.

Anger welled up in Mariah: anger at him, anger at herself for believing, anger at everything. She felt like screaming or jumping but only looked to the sky for her comfort. It was useless to place her happiness in the trust of others. 

Mariah jumped as she heard familiar footsteps storm up the stairs and the same voices she had heard for the last months follow.

"I just don't understand WHY you refuse to battle! You are un-deniably the best of us!" screamed a voice that Mariah identified as Allenbe.

"I'm just not," calmly replied Antigonê. "So leave it alone."

"Is this about Bethany? God, how many times must we tell you that it was an accident?! It has n…." apparently something had cut off Allenbe in mid-sentence. Which Mariah thought was amazing since the only thing Allenbe loved more than boys was to hear her own voice.

Mariah could barely hear Antigonê's reply it was so low, dangerously low.

"It has nothing to do with that," Antigonê hissed, "I asked you to drop it, but you insisted. I have my own reasons for not wanting to battle again. So why don't you crawl over to the nearest bar, get drunk, and find your sluttish way into the nearest horny man's bed and have at it. Then call the room like you do every time and wait for someone to come and get you." 

Mariah heard a set of footsteps leave; by the sound of the stride it was an un-dignified Allenbe leaving. Antigonê remained behind and headed over to where Mariah was sitting. Mariah tensed up; she didn't want Antigonê thinking that she had purposely spied on her. 

If Antigonê thought that, she didn't show it. If she even noticed Mariah was there, she concealed the knowledge very well as she walked over the edge of the roof and leaned against it. She placed her head in her hands.

After minutes of silence, Mariah not being able to contain her anxiety any longer, blurted out, "I wasn't spying on you, honestly! I was here when you and Allenbe came up, and I couldn't help but hear your conversation."

"Ummm," Antigonê raised her head and looked around, "I didn't think for a moment that you were."

Another lapse of silence passed between the girls, however, it was Antigonê who broke the silence.

"I guess I was a bit hard on Allenbe, huh?" Antigonê continued without expecting an answer. "I will have to apologize in the morning or afternoon. It seems the routine, now, before competitions. I understand that she just wants what is best for me, but she doesn't understand." 

"It's a nice night, tonight," Antigonê finished emptily.

"I love the stars. They are so absolute, constant in the night sky. They are so beautiful. I am sure that in the heavens they know everything," Mariah told Antigonê.

"I never liked the stars that much. They always seemed so cold and distant to me."

"Well, it's my philosophy," Mariah said prickling up with pride.

"Oh, but there is so much more in this world and universe than our philosophies can ever dream about dreaming," smiled Antigonê, "But perhaps you are right. Perhaps the heavens know everything and are looking down at us and laughing. Laughing at our attempts to swim upstream the metaphorical river of life."

Mariah looked down at the letter again. Suddenly tried of being alone, she asked, "Do you think I will do okay at the tournament? If I do bad, you won't think me a waste of time?"

Antigonê walked over to where Mariah was sitting and stretched out on the cold metal. Antigonê could feel the muscles in her back start to relax. She rolled over on her side and looked at Mariah, "Who gave you the idea that you, Mariah, could possibly be a 'waste'? You don't have to prove anything to anyone at this tournament. You are a part of the Sirens, now and forever. No matter if you decide to quit and leave, you WILL always be a part of us."

"I now, it's just that…well, you know. Every time I think I have found something special, timeless, it just ends. You and the girls are so special to me. I have enjoyed the last few months together with you, and I don't want it to end," Mariah looked down at the letter in her hands, "Every thing else ended. It's like the poem says, 'Nothing gold ever stays'."

Antigonê took the letter from Mariah and looked at it. New water stains sprinkled across the top page. Antigonê carefully dried the paper. She flipped through the letter without reading it, only looking at the condition of the letter. Antigonê smiled to herself, it all seemed so familiar.

"By that logic, nothing bad ever stays either. Mariah look at the trees," commanded Antigonê, "What do you see?"

"Green leaves."

"Yes. You see the gold always returns. All you have to do is wait for it." 

Suddenly Mariah was tried of being alone, stars filled her eyes as she turned to Antigonê. Tears and troubles spilled out with Antigonê in a compassionate silence. 

**__**

y F ¢ § y F ¢ § y F ¢ § y F ¢ § y F ¢ § y F ¢ § y F ¢ § y F ¢ § y F ¢ § y F ¢ § y F ¢ § y F ¢ 

"You have waited for me for more than a year to return. The both of you," Antigonê said looking down at the object, "You both have waited in the shadow hoping for my leaves to turn gold, but not all trees sprout new leaves. Chance plays a part in nature, so will it play a part in my future."

Antigonê pulled a launcher shaped like a spade with the letter 'A' inscribed on it. She attached the object to the launcher. She walked to the edge of the roof and leaned over the railing to look straight down. It was a good twenty stories down. If anything dropped off the roof, it would be destroyed.

Antigonê pulled the ripcord and watched as the object began to spin rapidly on the railing. She watched the object spin delicately round and round. She watched as the object began to burn a golden red, a dark golden red. She watched the object to see which way it fell. She watched to see which way her destiny fell. She watched it as another pair of eyes in the shadows watched the object from the ground.

The entity began to dance across the railing, a dangerous ballet of gambling. It swerved closer to the edge. Suddenly it had dared to close to the edge and fell. A tear escaped from Antigonê as she watched it fall. She couldn't believe it. She had gambled her future and lost.

She bent down to pick up the beyblade that had fell to her feet. A sigh of acceptance escaped her.

"Very well you all have not waited in vain," Antigonê looked at the crest in the middle of the beyblade.

**__**

y F ¢ § y F ¢ § y F ¢ § y F ¢ § y F ¢ § y F ¢ § y F ¢ § y F ¢ § y F ¢ § y F ¢ § y F ¢ § y F ¢ 

Rei sat alone at a table in front of a hotel. He couldn't stand being around Tyson right now. _Tyson is just too confident. I just need to get some air before tomorrow. _ His mind came up with millions of reasons why he had to leave, why he had snapped at Tyson. He refused to admit it had anything to do with seeing heragain. He refused to admit that he was jealous of Tyson's happiness. Rei looked up at the hotel roof; he could have sworn he had felt a bit beast, but that was crazy.

Rei returned to his thoughts.

Another pair of eyes stared up at the roof. A smile crossed his lips; she had always loved to gamble. 

**__**

y F ¢ § y F ¢ § y F ¢ § y F ¢ § y F ¢ § y F ¢ § y F ¢ § y F ¢ § y F ¢ § y F ¢ § y F ¢ § y F ¢ 

Kenny watched Rei from a distance. It was strange for him, of all people, to be here. Kenny, who was only concerned with statistics and information, was the only Blade Breaker to figure it out. 

Rei had been in an okay mood that morning. He had even laughed at some of Tyson's antics and Max's jokes. In fact, Rei was acting more like himself than he had in years. Kenny was glad to see the change in Rei, because having him acting more like Kai wasn't any fun. Living with two Kai's wasn't the ideal setting.

They had just been walking to their hotel and Tyson was complaining about how hungry he was, and suddenly Rei jumped all over Tyson and stormed off leaving the rest of the team in a confused cloud.

It was then Kenny noticed a flash of pink

Kenny was contemplating the best way of approaching Rei when a dark strange seat down at the table with Rei.

"Go away," said Rei without leaving his train of thoughts.

"It's a big city. You won't be able to avoid her."

"Who the hell are you and what the crap are you talking about, freak?" snapped Rei.

"Unless you are as stupid as you look, you know full well what, or more correctly who, I am talking about," the stranger smirked.

"You want to make something of it?" yelled Rei, getting more irritated by the moment.

"No, no, Tiger," said the stranger holding his hands up, "I wouldn't dream of having the notorious Rei by the tale."

Rei just grew angrier by the stranger's mocking facade. "You have no idea what you are talking about, AND you have no idea!"

"Hummmm, perhaps not. But mark my words, you can't escape your past," with his final statement the stranger walked away pleased with himself. _Nothing like stirring up trouble among star-crossed lovers, but than again, that story hit close to home._

****

y F ¢ § y F ¢ § y F ¢ § y F ¢ § y F ¢ § y F ¢ § y F ¢ § y F ¢ § y F ¢ § y F ¢ § y F ¢ § y F ¢ 

"It seems, Rei, that your friend is also a beyblader," said Kenny, after doing some research with Dizzy, "It says he is from the Ethereal team."

"Really?" asked Rei, glad that Kenny had caught up with him after all. "What's it say about him?"

"It says that he is the team captain. They won the world championship two years before us. Their awards are really quite impressive. They have been featured in many nationally recognized magazines, like _Times_, and so on. Not much beyond that. I have the team synopsis. Wanta see?"

"Sure."

"What do you think about that guy, Raven, Chief?"

"I think he is somehow connected to Kai and that Antigonê Sophcles. Why else would Kai be interested in Raven or Antigonê. I also think that Raven know a lot more about the Sirens than we do," Kenny said looking at Raven's extensive biography.

"You don't think she is in any trouble, do you?"

"I doubt it. Any connection to that Raven is obviously a good one," replied the Chief, letting Rei look at Raven's biography. "I mean, he has various accomplishments," he ended with a smile.

"Your ability of understating things never ceases to amaze me."

**__**

y F ¢ § y F ¢ § y F ¢ § y F ¢ § y F ¢ § y F ¢ § y F ¢ § y F ¢ § y F ¢ § y F ¢ § y F ¢ § y F ¢ 

Fire Fox- I promise, my valued reviewer, that the next chapter will be better. Mariah and Rei will meet, you will find out some about the Sirens and Ethereal Teams. I hope.

'R, now on to some things that I need to clear up. 

One, the lines about Dizzy saying Kai was cut close up, was a joke! So don't think otherwise. I am not sure how a bit beast trapped in a computer would go out with a boy. That's beyond me.

Two, I know that Rei was out of character in these last chapters, but that is because he is all dark and troubled with love and what-not. Don't worry, he won't stay that way.^.^ 

Well, thanks for all the reviews! I am so sorry that I don't update more regularly, but school takes up time. Sorry!

I hope the next chapter is better. I think this chapter was slow, but don't give up hope on me yet! 


	4. Mirroring Pasts

Fire Fox- Dang it, it is getting hard to come up with chapter tittles. I am running out of verbs dealing with mirrors. I think I will just have to use any word dealing with mirrors. Time to go buy a Thesaurus!

Raven- Shut up, no one wants to hear your stupid babblings. Besides 'Reflections' isn't a verb.

Fire Fox-*happily* Raaavvveeennnn!!! *jumps up and snuggles him*

Raven- Get off, you are choking me! Security, Van, anyone!

Fire Fox- ^__^

Raven- sigh, over protective/obsessed fan girls, you can't live with them, and you can't without them.

Disclaimer- We have enough youth, how about a fountain of SMART?

~*~*~*~*~*~

****

NOW

  


THE FIRE FOX FINALLY PRESENTS:   


_

The Other Side of the Mirror

_

Chapter Four: Mirroring Pasts

"As for week one of the tournament, the results are as follows: in first is the Ethereal Team with an amazing one loss, second is the BladeBreakers with only five losses, and in third place is the White Tigers with seven losses. We now head into the final week of the tournament.

Remember, it's not too late to move up or down the list. Considering there is still two weeks left in the tournament, anything can happen! So continue giving a hundred and ten percent! Remember to pick up the schedule of this week's match-ups!" yelled the announcer.

Allenbe only sighed. The Sirens had lost ten matches. She had lost two, Mariah three, Brittney five, and AntigonL was only listed as a substitute so she hadn't even fought yet. Really ten wasn't a bad at all. By now most teams had at least suffered twenty losses. The first week was always the toughest, because the matches were non-stop. The next two weeks contained about the same amount of battles, but they had various dances and mandatory activities spread throughout the weeks.

She quickly started to calculate what needed to happen for them to win. It was possible she decide. If things lined up correctly, which they will. She was a master at planning and having her plans work, whatever the cost.

Allenbe stuck her tongue out at the mention of the Ethereal Team. She didn't like that team. They were such idiots. All of them. They all deserved to be punished. By her. She smiled at the thought of punishing them.

She cringed when she heard that the BladeBreakers were doing better than the Sirens. She had watched them fight. And she automatically loathed them all. Allenbe was funny that way. She would decide in the five minutes when she became aware of your existence whether she loved or hated a person. It was that simple. And she never changed her mind.

Rei would have been okay in her mind if his bit-beast wasn't a tiger, Allenbe had decided at an early age she hated tigers. Kia was a decent battler, but she thought Dranzer was ugly. So that crossed Kia out. Max was to happy. It wasn't natural to be that happy. Drugs was the only solution in her mind to that constant happiness. And she just hated Tyson and his Dragoon. 

__

'They should be punished along with the Ethereal Team' Allenbe happily thought. She started to smile. _'Yes, they NEED to be punished.' _A strange, maniacal laugh erupted from Allenbe, "BWAHAHAHAHAH!!" 

Mariah stared at her friend. Allenbe's laugh sound almost identical to her Hyena bit-beast. Mariah looked around as she noticed that the surrounding people had started to edge away from the pair.

"This is so embarrassing," Mariah said to herself. A large circle of people had gathered around to see what was going on. Mariah wished to be anywhere except with her deranged team-mate. 

"Mwahahahahah!" Allenbe laughed, oblivious to all else except her 'plans'. "I'll gouge one's eyes out with a spork!…."

"At least Lee isn't here to see…." Mariah could have eaten her words as she saw Lee looking quizzically at her.

A sprig of hope grew in Mariah's heart as she saw Brittney, AntigonL, and Hy, trotting behind them in her doggy fashion, push their way to the front of the crowd. AntigonL was always curious enough to drag Brittney to the front of whatever crowd that happened to be gathered. Both had an armful of bags.

__

'Brittney and her sales,' Mariah sighed. But whatever hoped had blossomed in Mariah's heart about being rescued soon wilted away, as Brittney collapsed laughing and AntigonL seemed more intent on finishing her apple. Once she was done, she bent down to eye level with Hy, and muttered something. Lee turned his attention from the raving lunatic in the center of the crowd to the estranged child talking to animals besides him.

__

'My life is trash.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AntigonL watched the pair of girls with a bemused expression between bites. Both her and Brittney had been friends with Allenbe to know the feeling. But that didn't make it any less funny.

"I swear that girl is a few trees short of a forest," AntigonL sighed. "Stupid forest fires." 

She continued eating on her apple, Brittney continued to laugh, Hy continued to be happy in her doggy way, and Mariah's face got as pink as her hair.

Lee looked over at the dog and girls beside him. Finally with only the apple core left, AntigonL got down on eye level with Hy. She looked the huge dog straight in the eye. '_That dog's head is as big as her head,' _mused Lee. 

She grabbed the dog's ears and swung the giant head to meet hers. Her face got serious as if performing some religious ceremony.

"Apple core," AntigonL said.

Lee couldn't help but smile, "Baltimore."

She continued to look at the dog as she said, "Who's your friend?"

At soon as she spoke this, the dog jerked its head away from her and looked at the laughing hyena in the center of the crowd. "BARK!" Hy bellowed while wagging her tail.

AntigonL nodded. What she did next surprised even Lee who use to play that prank on everyone when he was a child. She cocked her arm back and let loss of the remains of the apple.

Lee watched it arch through the air at an incredible speed. The arch was cut short by an object. Thunk. The apple core had hit its target. The laughing abruptly stopped.

"Now Brittney, we do the only thing we can do in a situation like this," stated AntigonL solemnly.

"Run and hide?" questioned Brittney.

"No, thought that would be a good solution. I'll remember that next time this happens," AntigonL mentally filed the idea away.

"You mean this has happened more than once?" Lee asked amazed. 

"Sadly yes. Allenbe is freak," AntigonL nodded gravely. "Well, the only thing one can do in this situation is to act boastfully about something we should be ashamed of. That trick never seems to fail." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Okay girls," Allenbe sat staring at the roster back in the hotel room. AntigonL had wandered off in search of more food. It had taken Allenbe a while, but she finally figured out they could win. They were up against some pretty hard people. Now she just had to turn in the final list before AntigonL saw it. "I have the 'master' plan here. And it will be followed at all costs! Bwahahahah!"

Allenbe did a quick check to make sure AntigonL was gone, "Bwahahaha!"

Mariah looked at the list, "Errr, Allenbe why are you up against all the _really_ hard people?"

"It's part of the plan," Allenbe replied.

"You remember what happened last time you tried this," Brittney warned.

"Tried what?" Mariah asked lost.

"Hehehe," Allenbe laughed nervously, "That was two years ago, and you can hardly see the scar anymore."

Mariah just stared at the girls. 

Brittney noticed Mariah's confused state, "That was the last time Allenbe tried to trick AntigonL into battling again. She set herself up against all the hardest people and ever so conveniently got sick. And AntigonL being the substitute would have to battle."

"Just because it didn't work last time!" Allenbe drew imaginary circles on the bed with her finger.

"And she has a nice little scar that shows AntigonL's appreciation for her thoughts," Brittney smiled.

"It's the only way. Believe you me, I am not excited about using this plan again," Allenbe stated, "but it's the only way we can win."

"Is winning really so important?" asked Mariah.

"It's not just that," Allenbe said sullenly. "It's time AntigonL moved on. Yes, what happened long ago is partly her fault, but not all is. She has to fight again. She is best of us."

Mariah was taken back by Allenbe's serious mood. She had never seen the girl so passionate or sober before.

"What happened?" asked Mariah.

"Well, that is something you have to ask AntigonL," Brittney sadly smiled, "We would tell you, but we don't know all the details. No one does. Save AntigonL and a few others. But if you can get AntigonL to talk about it, remember memory is never entirely objective…Then come tell us what she said."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

'Now where in the world can AntigonL be? I swear that girl, you can never find her when you need to. I have looked all over the hotel. Well maybe she is in the lobby,' Mariah was lost in her own thoughts that she didn't see the guy in front of her till it was to late. 

"I'm sorry," she said absent mindedly. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"I wasn't either," replied a to familiar voice, "I had a sack of towels….Mariah?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He hoped the hurt he felt at seeing her again didn't escape into his voice. Suddenly he remembered what the stranger had said, _"It's a big city. You won't be able to avoid her." _How right was his words where, he thought bitterly.

He looked at her on the floor. She didn't have her hair up in her trademark ponytail. She let it down. Right now it was everywhere. It was an explosion of dark pink in the dark hotel lobby. Somehow, he forgot about everything that happened before this moment. He forgot about all the hurt she had caused, the bitterness he had felt, the stranger, the tournament, and reality. Her being this near him after all these years seemed so right. 

He heard her grumble something about a teammate hiding her ribbons. She still hadn't looked up at him yet. He steeled himself for what would happen when she realized it was him. Perhaps he should have talked to her about the e-mail, but his ego being so wounded it was all he could do to leave. But 'should have's' had no place in the present.

'You still look beautiful, Mariah, without a ponytail.' he had to catch himself before he said the words on the tip of his tongue. It seemed like such a natural thing to say. _Probably because she IS beautiful,' _ he though, _'Come on boy, snap out of it. We've been down this road before! She was the one…_ His thoughts were stopped as a pair of amber eyes stared up at him.

"Rei…"

__

God her eyes can cut through anything. It seemed so natural to be staring down at her with towels strode about a hotel lobby. 

"Yes?" Rei answered, wanting to say something more. He was lost in the amber orbs that had vanished from his life long ago.

He just couldn't stop staring at her. _After all these years…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Yes?" he answered.

Mariah felt the blood rush to her cheeks as Rei just stared at her on the floor. She looked away so he wouldn't see her blushing.

__

'Why does he keep staring at me? Is there something wrong with my appearance?' Mariah nervously thought.

Finally deciding that Rei was just surprised to see her again after all these years, she managed to compose herself. Well at least try.

__

'Come on ole girl, remember what he did to you…'

"Here let me help you up," Rei said as he picked her up and checked for bruises.

Mariah blushed harder and looked away. She just couldn't bring herself to look Rei in the eyes. But if she had, she would have been surprised at their expression.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He couldn't help but smile at the reunion. _'Well, so much for all the dark angst he kept buried,'_ mused the stranger. _'I only wish our encounters could be so picturesque.'_

He had watched the whole scene from the indoor café the hotel offered its guests. Actually he was somewhat jealous. Every time he meet with _her_, things always got rather messy. People said things they didn't mean, well, things he didn't mean. He had no idea if she meant the things she said or not. _'In fact, I have no idea if she even…no, better not go down that lane again. She would find out what I thought in my own mind.'_

Suddenly, the boy looked over to where he was sitting. He grabbed the girl's arm, unconsciously, and stormed over to his table. 

Undisturbed by the angry expression on the boy's face, the stranger kept drinking his drink. 

"What are you doing here?" demanded the boy.

"My, my. What has your tail in a knot, Tiger?" he countered bemused.

"Don't expect me to believe that you just _happened_ to be here!" hissed Rei.

"I know where I have seen you before," stated Mariah still in shock of the whole situation, "You were in the picture Allenbe burned after she…."

Mariah's voice trailed off as she tried to remember what all Allenbe had did to the picture before burning it.

"Well, now. Only burning? It seems Allenbe's hobbies had quieted down," the stranger smiled. "Now, let me formally introduce myself, I am Raven Zi."

"I know all about you, Raven," Rei was still furious, "NOW tell me how can you just _happen_ to be here, at the very time I run into…**_her _**after all these years. When you were the one who said, 'It's a big city. You won't be able to avoid her'?"

Mariah's eyes flashed dangerously. **_Her_**? Rei made her sound like some kind of disease or something. How dare he use _that _tone of voice when she was present. He talked like she wasn't even here. After all, he was the one that broke it off. It was his fault too. No way was he going to try to blame the whole entire thing on her. The more she thought about the madder she got. _'Oh Reeeiii'_ Mariah thought in an all to angelic tone.

Before Raven could amply reply, another voice crawled out of the shadows.

"It's a big city, Raven, you didn't honestly think you could avoid me all this time without my knowing? Now, did you?" an low voice asked behind Raven, echoing his own words.

Mariah looked up and was surprised to see the object she had been in search of, AntigonL. _What in the world?…_

Raven appeared equally surprised as he choked on his drink. He no longer had a bemused expression, "Now why would I try to avoid you?"

"That's a good question. Why indeed?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"God, Raven! I can't believe you," AntigonL screamed at him. "Why must you continue to put your nose in things that don't concern you? I am most certainly not your concern!" 

Once she had spotted him, they had decided to go to his room and talk things over. _'Though I wouldn't exactly describe this as 'talking things over'. More like…discussing for the hearing impaired' _AntigonL thought as Raven yelled back at her. 

Well, they had started off talking, but things progressed from there.

"I was only trying to help!" Raven 'loudly talked' though he doubted that would help the situation, "You aren't doing anything! Just like before."

__

'I can remember a time when we didn't fight…well at least we didn't fight every time we saw one another,' AntigonL thought back to the past with a feeling like regret surged through her. It seemed like every time they meet these days they always ended up yelling at one another now.

"I'm still trying to decide what business it is of yours! What I do is my decision. You may boss of your _easy_ dates and bitches around. But I will not stand for it! Besides if I remember correctly, you were the one who left."

__

'Oh no, Raven, try as you might, but you are not going to make me feel guilty for this. It was your fault too.'

Raven's eyes glowed darkness at the last comment, "I see it was a mistake now. Everything about you is a mistake. You are just a waste." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He smiled sardonically as his last comment hit the spot. He watched as she walked across the room silently and turned her face to him at the door.

Her voice was barely audible it was so low, "It figures, coming from you. I now know why you surround yourself with such bitches."

He raised an eyebrow at her last comment. Perhaps he misjudged.

She only shook her head in a pitying way. A small smile crossed her lips and her eyes danced. She looked wild and sympathetic. 

Raven knew the expression well after all their recent meetings. Well he had always known that look, but until recently did he truly appreciate its meaning. _'I used to think she was beautiful when she looked liked that, like some kind of wild fox or leopard from a far. Not worrying about the teeth or claws, something dangerous and beautiful. But now all I know are the teeth and claws.'_

"That's all you are. A dog without bone. Or a home," she said quietly and left. She shut the door behind her.

Once the door was shut, Raven slowly sat on the bed. He placed his head in his hands. He didn't know why he said those things to her. This time things had gone farther than usual. She had never touched on the subject so painful to him before. 

__

'It used to be she would kill anyone who brought up the subject,'

It still hurt Raven to this day. Suddenly all he wanted to do was throw-up it hurt him so bad. It all hurt him so bad.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fire Fox- Well, I finally updated after a absences of seven months? Is the suspense building up? Actually I have been very busy. But since so many people told me to update or die0.o I decided to update!

Raven- One could only wish.

Fire Fox- Okay….tell me what you think!

Mystic Ice-I hoped this was enough to satisfy you for now^_^

Angel of a Tiger- Thanks for the compliment! I try. It's good to know _some people_ *glares at Raven* like my writing.^_^

Zeroku- Tell Falcona to bring it on any day of the week. Except for Tuesdays at after six. That's Raven's and mine MVB time^__^

Vienna- Thanks. I'll try to review your story again….^_^U But it's been a while. I'll have to read the whole thing again.

Rayne-Neko-Punk - Thanks again^_^ 

Galux Kitty- Your wish is my command^_^ Well at least for the whole chapter updating thing. 

NickeyWhite2 -Yes, I am the foreshadowing queen! Bwhahahahah^__^ To bad I have no idea what I am going to be foreshadowing^_^


End file.
